Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for Internet of Things (IoT) authentication for a mass storage device.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.
A typical computer security lock comprises a steel cable, one end of which is attached to some immobile object (e.g., a desk, wall, etc.). The other end of the steel cable is attached to a locking mechanism which attaches to a locking affordance on a piece of computer equipment. Limitations of this system include the fact that the locked device can only be moved as far as the steel cable allows. Moreover, the locked device can be stolen by breaking the lock off at the computer (i.e., the computer plastic is the weakest link).